When Julian Met Lena
by Berengaria-Lancaster
Summary: A three-part story telling the story of how Julian met Lena, the Macedonian cleric. However, it wasn't just that simple, after all a thief wasn't suppose to be in love noble cleric. Lena's brother certainly thought this and he wasn't going to let Julian steal his sister's heart. Could Julian, despite the oppostion still prove his worth to Lena?
1. Chapter 1

Lena and Julian were the first real Fire Emblem couple I really liked and my very first OTP too I guess, so I wrote this 3-part story awhile back. Now though I've revised it and will be posting it on here for your enjoyment!

Note: *I took a lot of liberties with Julian's background, since it's not made very clear where he comes from*

Also, I don't own Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon...otherwise Camus would be playable and marry Nyna (like he totally should have!)

"Who was that man you were talking to on the battlefield today?" Julian asked Lena.

They were sitting off by themselves at Prince Marth's camp. Night had fallen and most were preparing to get a good night's rest. Lena, as a cleric, had been busying healing the injured and only just bow finished her dinner. Julian stayed, as always, by her side. He had earlier rescued Lena and had fallen in love with her, though he'd yet to tell her so. She made her give up his ways if thievery for good, he now helped the Altean Prince and his quest to save the continent of Archanea.

"That man on the battlefield?" Lena asked in response, "oh Julian!" She then giggled, "are you jealous?"

"No way! I just don't want you getting into any trouble, honey." He replied suavely, "Now would you care to tell me who he was...?"

"He was my brother, Matthis. I convinced him to join us. Though really he never wanted to fight for Macedon, but if he didn't...they would've killed him."

"Ah, I see." Julian said, "Didja tell him about how i rescued you and...Ya know, us?"

"No... I-I thought it would be better if I didn't." Lena replied hesitantly.

"Why?" Julian asked, "you're very important to me Lena... I-... Er... I uh... Want you to be happy and- er- your brother should know. Uh-"

"Julian." Lena interrupted gravely,

"he told me to beware of thieves who would steal a girl's heart. Not everyone sees you the way...I do. And er- Marth and Caeda and the rest do. So I don't think Mathis would understand...just yet."

"Can't we both just tell him?" Julian said, "I'm sure if we both go, he'll understand."

"Well... We could try..." Lena said. Suddenly Lena heard call her name. Quickly, without a single thought she shot up and asked, "Does someone need my help?" "Yes Lena-" Marth said, quickly running by, "I believe it was Norne. She was hit by an enemy Paladin and needs healing." "I'll come right away." Lena, "Our matter will have to wait Julian." Lena then followed Marth into Norne's tent and Julian was left alone.

He didn't really know Norne but he hoped she would be okay. But why worry? She was being taken care of by the best of the best, Lena, his true love, his perfect angel. But they were so opposite each other, it almost didn't make sense, but their love was true.

Just then Julian noticed another figure step out from the night's shadows. He resembled Lena and Julian assumed this must be Matthis. "What were you doing with my little sister?" He asked. "nothing you'd be ashamed of!" Julian said, "We were just talking. We are good friends after all. You must be Matthis, she told me abo-"

"Never mind that." He said, "Stay away from my sister." "But-" Julian said but Mathis interrupted again.

"Lena is a respectable girl, she doesn't need to be wooed and courted by a lowly Soothsire. Prince Marth may think you have changed but I don't. I know your kind isn't right for my sister, she deserves better. So stay away. I hope I made myself clear." And with that Mathis left.

His remarks hardly left Julian surprised. he was used to it after all. That was he had heard throughout his life, "thief" "scoundrel" "low-life" "worthless" and so on. But then he met Lena, and everything had changed. Yes, sweet gentle Lena, who called him "good" "brave" "courageous" "valiant" and even, "hero" she told him once, "I like Julian the hero, a lot better than Julian the thief."

However, he found those words still hard to believe. All he had ever been in his life was a lowly thief, with no home or family, stealing because he could not afford. They just didn't understand. They couldn't understand, unless they to had to grow with nothing, not a penny to your name, not even a family. He was trying to change, trying to be the hero Lena needed. But it always brought up painfully memories from his past:

When Julian was a young boy he lived a poor rundown orphanage. No his parents weren't dead, they just didn't want him. They were renown thieves who realized, a child just got in their way. They had abandoned him at the orphanage doorstep one day and he's been living there ever since.

the young Julian had a roof over his head a steady source of food but it was hardly acceptable living. The workers hardly cared for him. He had a few friends but they all were adopted out not long he met them. Why not him?

Wasn't there a family out there that would love him too?

All of his friends would spend their days in the comfort of a loving family. they could sit in front of a Warm fireplace and listen to their grandfather tell stories. They could watch as their father left to work and then help their mother clean house. They had brothers and sisters to play with.

But not Julian; he was alone.

He had no warm fireplace, no cozy home, no mother, no father, no siblings, He had been told his parents died but once he got older it was decided he should know the truth. At one point Julian thought, if his own parents didn't want him, why would anyone else?

Year after year Julian had to watch all of friends go to live with a nice, happy families while he wasted away in that rotting old orphanage. Was it something wrong with him? What would it take for a family to want to take him home? When he was 8 years old he couldn't take the loneliness ans helplessness any longer and so in the middle of the night he ran away. He didn't know where he was going but anywhere was better than there.

He could remember that night that he was running. The Archanean rain was beating down hard and fast, but for the most part Julian could ignore it. The moon was only half full but little light it did provide helped guide him toward the quiet, sleeping town. When his little legs could no longer carry him he had to crawl up in a backstreet ally and try to sleep as the rain continued to pore down upon him. And he cried, he couldn't stop crying. Why didn't anyone care?

Why couldn't he get adopted?

Why did his parents give him up? It was truly a pitiful sight.

That next morning he woke up to the sounds of a bustling city. He peeked around the corner to see many shops filled the street selling everything from jewelry to meat. There was lots of food to be seen and the sweet smells of freshly baked goods found their way to Julian's nose.

And in truth, Julian was hungry. He had not eaten dinner last night, he was too busy running. Maybe he could go and buy some of it, but them he remembered; he had no money. The orphanage always supplied him with a good breakfast, but he couldn't go back. He just couldn't. What family would want to adopt a run away child? He sighed a stared straight ahead at a cart full of bright, shiny, red apples, the best Julian had ever seen. He wanted one, but he couldn't buy one. He definitely wasn't going to beg for one, beggars were often looked down upon and no one wanted to help them. "I bet if I just take one no one will notice..." He decided upon. He crept up to the stand while the owner had his back turned. Carefully and quietly he pulled an apple from atop the cart, but that was the very moment the owner turned back around. "What are you doing?" He asked, "You must pay for that!" Julian didn't expect to get caught so he froze, he clearly was afraid. He had never stole in thing in his life, surely this man would punish him! Not knowing what to do, he just ran, and kept right on running. He ran until he was sure the store owner stopped chasing him.

He breathed heavily as he finally stopped in an alleyway, he had made it. He looked down at the apple within his hands. He felt terrible and guilty, but what could he do? He needed to eat and this was the only way. He then took a bite of the apple, which to his delight, was the most delicious he had ever tasted. He sank down onto the cold ground beneath him.

This was how it would have to be from now on; Julian against the world. He was 8 years old and fending for himself. He took another bite of the apple and the taste was even better than before. Just then he noticed an older boy come up with a few others behind him.

"Nicely done." He commented, "you didn't even get caught..." "W-who... Who are you?!" Julian asked, taken aback. "Relax, I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to offer you a job...of sorts."

"What do you mean...?" Julian asked.

"Well I come from a band of... 'Misfits' you might say by the name of Soothsires, or at least that's what people call us. And we're all just like you. Orphans with no families, no one wants us and so we fend for ourselves! "

"and... You want me to join you?" Julian asked curiously.

"Yes!" The older boy said, "it's like a... Family... Ya know."

Family!.. Just what Julian had always wanted! "Yes!" He quickly answered, "I will join you!"

"Great, come back with me." The boy said with a smirk, "What's your name?"

"Julian!" He proudly replied. "Ah, Welcome to the club Julian!" He said, "I'm sure my boss Navarre will be more than happy to let you join. 'Finally!' Julian thought, 'Somewhere where I can belong. I won't want to sleep on the street or die of hunger.' And that was the day he unknowingly joined the Soothsires, Archanea's most feared band of thieves.

Ever since that day he never had been satisfied with his occupation. He didn't like taking what rightfully belonged to others, even if he himself had so little. Nor was joining the Soothsires all that glamorous. They were a band of ruffians, delinquents, things Julian wasn't. The type of people he didn't want to be. But he saw no way out of it now.

He ended up getting promoted, he was in charge of looking after some of the younger members and ordering them around. One in particular, Rickard, looked up to Julian like a older brother but really he often got on Julian's nerves. More importantly, Julian didn't want Rickard to end up like he did. Still, this was the closest thing Julian had ever had to a normal family life.

One experience in particular was memorable for him. He was told one night to rob a wealthy couple's house. The wife's husband was out of town for the night and wouldn't be back 'til morning and Navarre knew it would be the perfect time and order Julian to take all her valuables. He didn't want to hurt the poor woman that way but he did as he was told. For if anyone disobeyed orders, it usually meant death.

He picked the lock on her window, which even though he was still young, was easy. Then quietly crawled into her room. It was equisiate! She was indeed very wealthy and even the tony details of the room reflected her status. He noticed right away her gaudy jewelry box and silently headed there first. He opened it to find many valuable gold items. He opened up his satchel and began to put them inside. He felt worse with every pendent and trinket that fell into his leather satchel, but not doing it would be even worse for him. Just then while fumbling with the bottom drawer he accidentally knocked over one the lamp next to the box. The loud sound alerted the woman who instantly sat up in her bed and nearly shrieked at the sight of Julian.

"W-What... What are you doing?!" She asked, "Those are mine!"

Julian froze instantly, having not expected this. He did manage to say, "I-I'm sorry... Really, I... Don't mean to hurt you."

"You're sorry?" The woman asked confused, "but aren't you a Soothsire!?"

"N-not... Really..." Julian said and he threw the satchel over his shoulder and quickly began to leave.

"Wait!" The woman called, "You're not like other thieves, are you?"

"...no..." Julian mumbled.

"They would've killed me but you didn't. Why?"

"Because I didn't!" Julian replied, "Now I'm makin' off with your jewelry! Don't try and stop me!"

"That's fine. Take it." The woman said sadly, "I know you need the money more than I need the jewels. Tell me, is it for your family?" "I-I don't.. have a family..." Julian said sadly stopping before he opened the window, "I'm an orphan, I live on my own! ...and... besides no one wants me anyway...I'm better off on my own!" "Oh you poor thing!" The woman called as she rose out of bed and she put her arm comfortingly around Julian.

This certainly wasn't how it was supposed to go, he should've been out of here by now. Or she should at least told the authorities. But yet, she seemed to feel sympathy for him...? Just who was this woman? "It must have been terrible to lose your parents." She said.

"I never knew them..." Julian said, "They abandoned me at the old Hawkthrone Orphanage. But I ran away from there and joined the Soothsires. You see I didn't want to become a thief but... Now I have no choice. It's my only way of making a living..."

The woman appeared genuinely concerned by the look on her face. "Look, my husband returns in the morning. You may stay here with us. I will have to ask him but I'm sure he would agree. We have been wanting a child of our own for some time now but haven't been able to have one. We would be glad to welcome you in our family. What's your name?"

"It's Julian."

"Well Julian, come with me, you can sleep in our guest bedroom tonight and feel safe, warm, and loved." Julian smiled and thanked the woman for her kindness.

He found her guest room the most wonderful room in the world- like his own little piece of heaven. He was able to take a proper shower, get a change of clothes and sleep on a real mattress. It felt so good to under a warm blanket and in real household! He fell asleep fast and slept in late. He even dreamt of being able to live in a house like this all the time.

When he awoke the morning, he heard the woman's sweet voice talking to her husband. She must be telling him about Julian. He leaned close to the wall listen. "Tessa I've told you a thousand times never to trust a Soothsire!" the man said. "Oh but Walter!" Tessa pleaded, "He's a nice boy, an orphan who's never known a family. He hasn't come to steal anything. He's a honest child. He must be only about 13!" "The answer is still no Tessa I'll never feel safe with that little brat under our roof." 'Little brat?' Julian thought, 'Is... Is that what they think of me?' His smile had faded to a look of distress, he knew this place was too good to be true.

"Then I cannot make you change your mind." "No Tessa, tell him he must leave at once. I cannot believe you even let him stay for the night! The boy clearly had only come to rob us blind!" Sure enough Tessa came into the room but Julian had already gone. "Oh that poor boy..." Tessa said dishearteningly to herself, "do take care Julian wherever life takes you..."

It was true, no one wanted Julian. He returned with all of Tessa's gold jewellery. "Nice work chief!" Rickard commented, "What took ya so long?" "The lady caught me." Julian said, "she locked me up in a room and told me to wait 'til her husband got back. But i snuck out. Ha! Guess I showed her!"

"Ya sure did!" Rickard said, "I want to be as good a thief as you one day!"

"Yeah..." Julian said, "...But I hope not." "Yeah you probably don't want me Breaking your record!" Rickard said.

"Yes that's it..." Julian said, "I can't have you turn out to be more a thief than I am."

It was true now, Julian would never find a family to love him the way he saw it. He would be alone, always alone. It was Julian against the world, that's the way it would have to be.

But then he met Lena.


	2. Chapter 2

The day Julian met Lena, he was was traveling around with Rickard and some of the others. "Say Chief, who do you think we could rob next?" Rickard asked. "I dunno..." Julian responded. "There's some people over there!" Rickard pointed out. Julian looked and amidst the crowds of bustling people, there he noticed the most beautiful girl he had seen in all his 19 years. She was dressed in a cleric's garb and had the most elegant of bright red hair. Her eyes, he noticed sparkled with a beautiful brown colour. Oh, she was beautiful, beyond beautiful, like an angel come down to earth.

He and Rickard the ducked as the woman turned around towards them. Afraid to make any sort of move, the two sat there, listening in to the conversations.

"Sister Lena." One of the men with her said, "may I have a moment?

"

"Of course you may." the girl, who Julian then assumed was Lena replied, "Just one moment." Lena then turned around to what Julian saw was a small, sickly child. "Now, doesn't that feel better?" She asked warmly as she placed a comforting hand on the child's shoulder.

"Yes Miss Lena!" The little girl said with a smile, "You're healing staff worked just fine! Thanks for making me all better!"

Lena kissed the child on the forehead, "You are more than welcome." Lena said in an almost regal like manner, "It's just my wish that all children are kept healthy and live a long life."

An older woman then came to speak to Lena. "I am sorry Sister." She said, "We can not afford to pay you for your services, see we are-" "there's no need." Lena said gently interrupting, "Just seeing the happy look on your daughter's face is payment enough for me."

"Oh, bless you sister Lena!" The woman said as she walked off with her daughter. Lena then turned to the man who addressed her earlier. "Now what is it you wished to tell me lord Rolland?"

"A letter came for you from King Michalis." Rolland said, "He wants you to return to Macedon immediately, he still wishes to have you as his queen."

"I shall not be returned lord Rolland." Lena said sternly, "I told you once and I'll tell you again. I could never love a man as vile and corrupt as Michails and so I will not marry himl! Tell Michalis my answer is still firmly no." She spoke with such determination, Julian found hard to believe that someone as gentle as her could be so stubborn.

"Sister, you are unwise."

"My lord, you are unwise." Lena then walked off and lord Rolland followed, pleading his case. Once they were out of view, Julian and Rickard found it safe to come out from where they were hiding.

"Did you hear that chief?" Rickard asked Julian, "I bet if we captured this Lena girl and sold over to King Michalis, we'd been increibly rich!"

"I don't think that's such a good idea...she's a cleric!" Julian said hestiantly.

. "That just means she won't fight back!" Rickard said, "C'mon chief! Lets go tell the others!" Rickard then ran off without any hesitation and Julian sadly followed behind. He didn't wish to hurt this Lena girl, she seemed the very essence of kindness. It would be a shame to hurt her.

It was decided that the next night the Soothsire bandits would be capturing Lady Lena. Then they would sell her back to Macedon and make money, lots of it. It was the best scheme they had ever attempted. Julian, much to his dismay, had to come along to watch, but he already determined he wouldn't help them capture the innocent girl. He turned away while Navarre and the others bound her hands and after not long, the innocent Lena was their prisoner.

Then, as they were walking back to the base, Julian caught a glimpse of her, she clearly looked distressed and perhaps even a bit scared, but she did her best to hide it. He walked up toward her and whispered, "Look, I'm sorry about all this...I personally didn't want to hurt you, I'll help you as best I can."

"Thank you..." Lena whispered back, " um..do you really mean it?"

Julian nodded, "I didn't think capturing you was a good idea, and uh, oh- gotta go!" Rickard had showed up. "Hey chief! Flirting with the lady prisoner?" he asked teasingly

"I am not!" Julian said, "...But she sure is pretty isn't she?" He made extra sure Lena heard that last part. "Yeah especially her hair!"

Rickard said, "That's the brightest shade of red I've ever seen! Heh, Even more so than yours chief!" "Quit calling me that!" Julian said, "Use my real name. It's Julian."

"Aw, but Julian sounds like the name for some stuffy old business man! And besides, you are chief aren't ya?" Julian rolled his eyes. Rickard sure was annoying most of the time, but in a way he was like a little brother.

Lena watched this little scene unfold not sure whether to trust Julian or not. Her kindhearted instant told her to always believe the best of people, but Julian was a Soothsire after all, he could very well be lying to her to give her a false sense of secruity. But something about him made he seem honest and Lena was inclined to trust him despite her doubts. Afterall, he did try to speak to her in secret. If he was lying, why the need for secrecy? And besides, Lena thought him handsome, and so decided she was would trust this total stranger.

Once back at the camp Julian sat off by himself. He found himself usually distant from the others. He rested his chin in his hand while leaning on the table, "I have to help Lena." He thought, "I just have to. I can't let anything happen to that poor girl." He cast a look over in Lena'a direction, she was sitting in a similar position to his own. Rickard and some of the other thieves went over and started teasing her. "Go away!" He heard her call.

Quickly Julian stood up and ran over. "What y'all doing?" He asked, "Get away from her!"

"But chief, we were only having fun!" Rickard protested. "Well you don't want to anger her too much, the more... Friendly... We are to her the less likely she is to run away." Rickard rolled his eyes, "Aw, you're just no fun!" He said as he walked off. "You didn't have to do that..." Lena said. "But they were bothering you right?" Julian asked, "I just wanted to help."

Lena smiled, "Then I thank you." "Now I gotta go." Julian said, "But you be careful okay? And don't you worry, I'll help you get outta here as soon as possible." And With that said, he went back to sitting down. He really did plan to help Lena escape. He would ran away, far away, where the Soothsires would never find him.

And, most importantly he would take Lena with him. They would travel to a new city, where Julian could have a new start. A new start, where Julian could build an honest life for himself. But it would not have to be that way if his parents had not abandoned him. He quickly pushed that thought from his mind. Any thought about his parents would probably result with him in tears. "Perhaps I'll find them one day," he thought to himself, "But... First, can I forgive them for abandoning me? For leaving me alone in the world? For denying me their loving affection? For putting me in the situation I am in now? Oh! I mustn't think on such things! I mustn't!" Julian was glad no one could see him for no one would understand the look of true sadness that showed on his face.

Once back at the Soothsire headquarters Lena was moved to her more permanent location, a dungeon hidden away from the public eye. She was left there while they all went out for dinner, Julian went with them. He wasn't hungry, but he was sure Lena was. While the others were all sitting around a table chatting Julian sat alone, thinking on ways to help Lena. He then noticed some bread situated at the end of the counter. He carefully grabbed the loaf and put it in his satchel, he would take it Lena. Once he had finished he looked up and sure enough, Rickard was coming over. "You alright Chief?" He asked, "Why don't you come join us?" "No nothing's wrong. Just worried about Lena girl escaping. Hey, why don't I go back to make sure she's still there?" "Sure." Rickard said, "I'll tell Navarre. But then come back okay?" Come back? Oh well, if it meant helping Lena, Julian would do anything.

It was dark but Julian could still find his way to Lena's cage. She was sitting huddled in the corner with her back turned to him. "Lena..." He whispered. At the mention of her name Lena turned around and her face light up, "It's you!" She said, "why have you come?" "I brought you this." Julian said, passing the loaf of bread through the bars to the cleric. Lena smiled but said, "If you've stolen this bread I don't know if I want to eat it." "I didn't steal it." Julian lied, "It was going to be my dinner but, I'm used to not eating and I knew you must be hungry, so I brought it to you."

That last part wasn't a total lie, Julian wasn't going to be able to eat now that he visited Lena. "Then I thank you, truly." Lena said, "that you are willing to give up your meal for me shows you have a good heart." A good heart? No one had ever told him that before, he had been told that, as a thief, he was unloved. But Lena had called him 'good' instead of 'bad'. It was one simple word that mean everything to Julian. "You... You really think so...?" He asked.

"Yes." Lena said, "As a cleric, I know not to judge people by their outward appearence. You appear to be a dastardly thief, but on the inside, you are generous and kind." Julian felt a little embarrassed, "Thank you Lena... T-that... Means a lot..." "You're very welcome." "I should probably but heading back or the boss'll get worried." Julian said, "But don't lose heart alright? I'll be back later. Make sure to eat your bread!" "Wait!" Lena called, "What is your name?" "It's Julian!" He called back. "Julian..." Lena thought to her self, "What a beautiful name!"

Every night since then Julian would bring Lena food in secret. Her face would light up any time he entered the room. "You are not a thief. You are an honest man." She would tell him, why was it so hard for him to believe her? Being alone, stealing to survive, that was all he knew. But he had always felt like what he was doing wasn't right, it's like he didn't belong as a Soothsire. Lena was right, it was because he had a good heart. "Then I should be working for good, not evil." He thought, "That is why I must help Lena escape, I must leave this behind, just like I did the orphanage."

While he was lost in thought Rickard sat down beside him. "Hey chief! It's getting pretty late? You gonna have another all nighter?" "No." Julian said, "I was just doing some deep thinking that's all."

"What would you ever have to think about?" Julian quickly needed a lie, Rickard couldn't know his really plans, he had the biggest blabber mouth in all the Samsooth mountains. "I thought I had heard of Michalis of Macedon before, that's all. Now quit pesterin' me!" Julian said. Rickard shrugged and the walked off,

"If that's what ya want chief, alright... Just want to let ya know that tomorrow night we're gonna watch Navarre at his finest! Some newbie thought they could beat him in a duel! Ha! Wait 'til they see how wrong they are!" "Ha! Yeah!" Julian played along, "Where's that at?" "Over at Tenby's! You've been there before!" "Yeah, yeah. I'll be there." Julian said. Tenby's was an old saloon often favoured by the Soothsires, but not Julian, he detested the place. And besides, there was no way in the world he was going there, this gave the perfect opportunity to help Lena escape. Tonight would be his last night sleeping as a Soothsire bandit, so he retired early. Tomorrow was going to be a big day.

"C'mon Lena!" Julian called, pulling the cleric woman along as they hurriedly ran through the mountain pass

"Wait Julian!" She called, "my mend staff! I've left it behind!" "Don't worry about that!" Julian called, "I'll come back and get it later myself okay? Right now I need to you run! Hurry up!" Lena picked up her white skirts and kept pace with Julian. Sure enough, Navarre and the others were hot on their trail. Julian looked straight ahead and saw what appeared to be an army.

"That must be the Alteans down there!" Julian commented, "We'll catch up with them, just like we planned." "Are you certain they will let us join?" Lena asked. "Yeah I'm certain. You just focus on running." Julian said reassuringly. To be honest he wasn't entirely certain, but he wasn't gonna let that doubt plagued Lena's pretty little mind. Soon they had ran far enough to catch up with the army's leader, Prince Marth.

"Oh wait! I-I'm not your enemy-" Julian told him. "But aren't you...?" Marth asked. Julian didn't know how to explain one's self with so little time. He tried the best he could. "I'm Julian, one of the Soothsires. Oh except I'm not anymore. See? I'm a good guy now see Lena gave me a reason to... Lets just say I've had a change of heart." Marth looked slightly confused. "Hmm... not explaining myself very well am I?... I guess what I'm trying to say is-"

"Yes, you may come with us." Marth said, "If you've truly had a change of heart, you deserve the chance to prove it. Prove to me that you're willing to work for good, and I'll know I've recruited a man of character." Marth was letting him stay? But he was a thief! Honsetly he had thought this wouldn't work, or that he would just pretend to join the Al,Julian couldn't believe it! "Wow. Uh... Thanks." He said, "This is the best deal I've ever gotten." Just then Lena caught up. "And this here's Lena. The Soothsires captured her and were gonna sell her back to Macedon, but I rescued her." "Good day sister." Marth said to Lena, "Have you come to help too?" "Yes." Lena answered, "I cannot fight, but I can help heal the wounded as well as use warp magic." "Then we shall be most glad to have you." Marth said to Lena, "welcome aboard."

Thus, Lena and Julian joined the Altean army. Not everyone was so inviting to them however. Caeda, the princess of Talys, was kind enough. "Hello good sir." She said to Julian, "Have you joined the army?" "Yeah I just joined." Julian said, "I used to be one of the Soothsires, but... Not anymore. Now I want to work for justice, if that doesn't sound to cliche."

"I think it sounds wonderful!" Caeda said, "It's great that you've had a change of er- I don't believe I caught your name. Mine's Caeda."

"It's Julian." He said. "Well Julian, I hope you'll think of my as a friend." And with that, Caeda flew off to be with Marth. Those two clearly loved each other. Julian looked over at Marth, how he envied him. Marth had many close friends that admired him and a loving family that had cared for him until their dying day. He had a life to go back to.

What did Julian have? A bad reputation and that was it. But he did have Lena. The lovely Lena, the world's most angelic cleric who seem to care a lot about him. She had called him her Hero. She had said he had a good heart. She had said she saw the good in him where others did not. He had been hesitant to admit his feelings, but he loved her too. It was an odd feeling for him, all his life he's only had to think of himself, now he had Lena to protect. And protect her he would! It seemed very likely that Lena would be his future, she might just been his true love, but he never tell that to anyone.

That next night at camp Lena and Julian sat, alone, by the campfire chatting. It was the first time since the pair made their daring escape that they got the chance to really talk. "Julian, I cannot thank you enough for saving me." Lena said, "To me, you will always be a hero." "It was nothing... really, But I'm no hero Lena." Julian said, "I'm just a common thief- nothing special." "No you're not!" Lena responded, "Julian listen, you took a great risk in rescuing me, and that requires a great amount of courage. Your thoughtfulness regarding my welfare shows just how kind you are. I know it's hard for you to realise, but you are a Hero, even if its just to me."

Julian paused a moment then and gazed into Lena's beautiful hazel eyes, he thought over what she had just said...maybe she had a point. "Well... maybe You're right Lena." He said, "I.. I don't wanna be a thief anymore, I never really did anyway...I want to live fighting for what's good and right. I-... I want to make you proud to know me."

"You've made me proud already." She said, giving Julian a gentle kiss on the cheek. "And besides. I like Julian the Hero, a lot better than Julian the thief. Now, we must be off to bed. Good night, my hero." "And Goodnight my fair lady!" Julian said with a mockingly regal bow that made Lena giggle.

Now Julian was alone with his thoughts. He loved Lena and most importantly, she seemed to return his affections. Lena meant to world to him and he was going to protect her at all costs. So there was no need to be jealous of Marth, Julian was content with bring himself.

And that's what brought them to the point they are today, and Julian was finding loving Lena wasn't the easy task... After all- a cleric isn't supposed to love thief.


	3. Chapter 3

After all that came today, the day which was almost over, wherein Norne had been hit and needed Lena's help. In which Julian was now alone and Mathis (Lena's brother) was displeased. Julian still remember what he had said, "Stay away from my sister-She deserves better." And he may have been right. Lena did deserve better than a lowly thief.

But Julian wasn't that anymore, he was a honest man, who was in love. Just the right man for Lena. He decided he would tell this to Mathis, that he loved Lena no matter what anyone else thought. He walked over around the corner and saw Matthis was over talking to his sister. Norne was alright, Marth was helping her back to her tent. It was just he, Lena, and Matthis now.

"Sister, I told you." Matthis said, "He can't be trusted. You shouldn't feel safe with him still here." "Matthis." Lena said, "Julian may have been a thief, but he gave all of that up to save him. Thievery is the only life he had known but he risked it to save me. Without I would've been the next head on Michalis' chopping block. Julian is a good man brother, please reconcile with him, for me. I hate seeing you two fight." Matthis took a great sigh. "Lena, you were always a good judge of character. And if you say this 'Julian' is a good man well, I will believe you. Now I'll need to find him and apologise, I told him some rather nasty things earlier." Matthis then walked over to find Julian.

After pacing back and forth debated what exactly to say to Matthis, Julian saw him walk over. "Julian, I believe I owe you an apology." "Hmm..?" Julian asked, pretending to be uninterested. "I... I shouldn't have said what I said before. If my sister Lena trusts you then... I can try to as well. I hope you can forgive me for I truly am sorry. Can we at least be friends? For Lena's sake?" Julian was taken aback by this. An apology! And from Matthis, a Macedonian knight! Julian had never received a real apology before. Nor had he ever even really given one.

Did he forgive Matthis? Of course, he was only looking to protect his sister. But Julian wouldn't know how that felt. The only person he ever had to protect was himself. "Alright well uh...I forgive you, you were only trying to protect Lena. Look, I've been called a number things, I just don't let anything get to me anymore." Julian responded, "I won't hurt your sister, I promise."

"I'm glad this is all settled then." Matthis said and With that he walked off. Despite his words, Julian could tell Matthis still didn't fully approve of his sister's choice.

That next morning Julian sat eating breakfast next to Lena. Breakfast wasn't much, but it gave the army enough food to start off the day.

"So, everything is alright between my brother and you?" Lena asked Julian. "Of course." He said, "He just wanted to protect ya, I get it. Well kinda, except never had'a brother of my own of course." Julian said.

"Well, since it seems we'll be spending more time together, perhaps you'll come to think of Matthis as your brother..." Lena said. "Oh I don't know Lena," Julian said, "I hardly know the guy... But I know you real well... I would like being around you more... Er- I mean-" "heehee! Oh Julian!" Lena said slightly blushing, "I know what you mean and, I like spending time with you too!"

"You mean it?"

"Every word!"

Lena really did care about Julian, he was a hero to her, she absolutely loved him. He was brave with a kind heart, but not everyone saw him the way she did. But she didn't care, she was in love. She wished for this never to end, never to return to Macedon unless it was with Julian by her side. She had not been this happy before, then again back in Macedon, no boy wanted to love her.

'Plain Lena' she was called, and it was true. Besides her apple-red hair Lena's features were commonplace. Her body shape was hardly flattering and her eyes were a dull brown. She even remembered when she was a young girl how she would be teased about how she wasn't pretty. The one time she thought her crush returned her affections, he stood her up, it was all just one big joke, a lie. No one seemed to treat her kindly. To them, she would never be good enough, pretty enough, she could never fit in in their world, Her good values and high moral upbringing set her in a class above the others, and they tried to tear her down for it. There were a few days where she had been told such nasty things that she came home in tears. But Matthis was there to comfort her, her brother always looked out for her.

So Lena left the boarding school once it got to be too much. She then attended the clerical academy, she wanted to be a nurse. To help people, and live away from a world that shunned her. She had never thought of herself as a great beauty, one of those girls who could attract every guys attention by simply walking into a room. Not did she really think she could ever be beautiful, But then she had met Julian. He called her the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on. He thought she was worth risking his life for. She thought she would never be able to find love, that she might end up living alone, and yet, here was Julian. He wasn't a snotty upperclassman like the people at Lena's old school, he was a common thief, and orphan. He may have made a few bad choices in the past, yet, he had a good and kind heart and loved Lena for who she was. Julian meant to world to her, she would never let him out of her arms.

And so Lena and Julian followed Marth into Archanea and would soon be soon be liberating the main castle, with the intent of restoring Princess Nyna to her rightful place. The Altean prince would need all the help he could get, and that meant Lena and Julian would be going into battle with him.

"Hey Lena..." Julian said, "Stick with me when we're out there okay? Things might get a'bit ugly, I'll protect you." Lena gave Julian a tight hug, "I know you will Julian. And you make sure stay close to me, I'll protect you. You mean a lot to me"

"What?" Julian thought, "I'm a man, I don't need protecting. And shes a cleric of all things, she cant fight! 'less she wants to whack the enemy with her staff! But Lena really cares about me, I s'pose have to be careful for her sake now too."

Having someone else care about him was a new concept to Julian. After all, that scared little boy who cried himself to sleep in the streets was still inside him. Truly, He liked to here the words "I'll protect you." And "you mean a lot to me." Come from Lena's sweet lips. After all, He still wanted a family to love him like he did all those years ago. Lena was very much his family now, but he still wanted parents, grandparents, siblings. But that longing to be loved was Julian's closed guarded secret. He never told anyone about those nights he cried himself to sleep in the dirty Archanean streets. To everyone except Lena, he was calm and collected, even a little haughty but inside, he still felt like that lost child sometimes. He still wanted a place to call home, and parents who loved and cared him, even though he was an adult, he still longed to know the familiarity of a home. And now here he was, preparing for battle. He would get to use his thievery skills for good now. So let the League go into the Aurelius castle, Julian was ready, fighting for justice and protect Lena.

-/-/-/-/-/

Rickard was the last person on earth Julian would've expected to have seen in this place. He had unlocked the door to a room, just like Marth told him to. He assumed it would be full of treasure but rather, he found his former comrade.

"What the-... Rickard?! What are you doing here?" He asked. "Get this..! I came in here to clean the place out and I got caught! Soothsires never get caught!" He said, "Hilarious right? *ugh* sometimes I'm such an idiot. But what about you? Ya here to rob the place blind?" "No way." Julian answered, "I've given up thievery, I'm with the Altean army fighting for justice."

"Ooh, justice is it?" Rickard asked, "this wouldn't have anything to do with some new lady friend?" Usually the only time a Soothsire tried acting nice was to impress a lady. But not Julian.

"No that's not it all!" Julian replied, "I'm entitled to a moral crisis every now and then."

"Oh stop being such a sissy chief!" Rickard said, "I saw the way you were lookin' at that cleric girl."

"Can it you little fink!" Julian said clearly fed up with Rickard, "I said it was about justice... You know what! Just for that, you're gonna work for me. You're joining the Altean army. Then you'll see justice isn't so bad." "Oh alright fine." Rickard agreed, "But only cuz I missed ya chief." Julian rolled his eyes, Rickard would never understand. He wasn't an orphan, he was raised by his single mother, though she didnt show much interest in caring for him. He then ran away from home to join the Soothsires. He could never know what Julian went through, nor how much Lena meant to him.

But one question bothered Julian, "Why did I make Rickard join if I was so bent of making a new start? Should I try to rid myself of my old life? No, this was for the best. Rickard would never give up thievery on his own like I did, this is the best I can do to help him.

Rickard then ran over to tell Marth about signing up and Julian caught back up to Lena. "That was very nice of you to free him." Lena said. "Yeah well, lets just say he's an old friend." Lena smiled. The two walking along until suddenly an archer appeared on the other side of the wall and took a shot at Lena. She gasped and jumped back. Julian, sensing Lena was in danger, jumped in front of her. The arrow hit his shoulder but Lena remained unharmed. "Julian!" Lena cried, "Are you hurt?!" "Uhn..." He said, "A..a little..." Lena took Julian off to the side and layed him down. She took off his scarf so he could get a clear look at his shoulder.

"You're bleeding!" She called.

"Yeah but..." Julian said, "You're not..."

"Oh Julian..." Lena said, "Don't worry, I can fix it. I just have to take the arrow out first." She quickly yanked the arrow out of Julian's shoulder, which caused him more pain than before. "I'm, sorry..." She kept saying. She pulled out her mend staff and immediately began to work. It only took a few minutes (though each felt like an hour in itself) and soon Julian's shoulder was all fixed.

"Does it still hurt Julian?" Lena asked. "No... It doesn't." Julian said, "thank you Lena, you saved me."

"But you saved me first." Lena said, "so now were even." She smiled. Julian always thought Lena had a beautiful smile.

"Has anyone ever told you your smile's beautiful?" He asked, "because it is..." "N-no..." Lena said, "you are the first, thank you." Then the two just stared into each others eyes, as if both to say "I think I love you." But they were interrupted then as Marth called for Julian's assistance.

"I'll be right back Lena!" Julian called. "Be careful!" Lena called back. She was glad she had Julian by her side, it was like her fairy-tale romance come true. And then she remembered why she had came, to help the injured on the battlefield, quickly she ran off with her mend staff to heal Princess Caeda, who had taken a hit from a few archers herself.

Back at camp that night Lena and Julian were talking with each other. It was late and they had only the campfire and the moon for light, though that was enough. And surprisingly, it wasn't cold.

"Hey Julian!" Lena said, "You want to do something fun?" "Sure." Julian said, "Whatever you wish Lena." "Heheh... Alright! I'll tell you a secret, then you tell me one!"

"Oh..." Said Julian, a little uneasily, "Alright."

"See, I'm alright with doing this because I trust you." Lena explained, "I have since the day you first met me. And this way, we can be closer, I want to know you better and entrusting each other with a secret is good way to start."

"alright, I do trust you Lena... you're the only one I do trust. And I want to be closer to you too. I promise never to tell your secret."

"Alright then." Lena then cleared her throat and began, her tone of voice changed she no longer sounded as playfully teasing as before. Julian made sure to pay close attention.

"Um, once when I was a younger I went to a prestigious academy. Not a clerical school. I enjoyed my studies there but soon things got a little out of hand. I was...bullied... By the other girls, some of the boys too...'Plain Lena' they called me, shunned me, insulted me. Everyday I was told I wasn't pretty enough, that I didn't, wouldn't ever fit in. I was made the laughing stock of the whole school! some days were worse than others... on the worst days, I came home crying and my family comforted me. That's why I became a cleric, to help those who needed it and share love to those you may not have otherwise had it. I wanted to rid myself of the world that had shunned me. Somewhere where you didn't have to be beautiful to matter." Lena seemed to have tears on her face, "and now I just... Sometimes I still don't see myself as pretty..." "Are you kidding me?!" Julian replied, "You're the most beautiful girl I have ever seen! I'm not real good at compliments but Lena, you're like a... A... Shining star! Er, i know that sounds pretty cheesy, but you're uh... uh..So pretty I'm at a loss for words. That's it. And I'm not just saying' that!"

Lena smiled, "Thank you Julian, that's why I like you. You're very kind and you do make me feel like the most beautiful woman in the world, and treat me like a gentleman would a queen. I guess When I'm with you, I do feel like a queen, like that girl that all the others envy. to you I'm more than just another cleric. so my secret is, you mean a lot to me... You changed my life ..." Here she paused,

"Now it's your turn."

Julian sighed, his closest guarded secret was about to be made privy to Lena. But it was alright, he trusted her more than he had anyone else, "Well," he started, "This is my biggest secret. Tell no one understand? I mean no one. alright, *sigh* As a baby I was abandoned at an orphanage doorstep. My parents didn't want to raise me so they gave me up to a poor run-down orphanage. 'Least, that's the story I've been told. 'Cuz my parents weren't dead yet, I was never adopted however and I couldn't stand to watch all my friends get nice happy families while no one came for me so I ran away. And...and... All that time I had the thought engrained in my head that I was unloved, that no one cared for me at all. The worst part is I had to..." Julian almost didn't want to continue still feeling how helpless and alone he was then, "beg for my food and sleep in the dark alleys of streets. But one day I got caught stealing a apple and was tricked into joining the Soothsires. I never wanted to be a thief, I just wanted security. I was never able to leave because I had no where else to go, no one who loved or cared for me. I feared leaving only to find myself in s worse situation. I though life would never change...But then I met you, you changed all that. You told me I was a hero and it was the first time someone really cared about me. I've been called a scoundrel or a nuisance all my life but you, you didn't see me that way and I wanted to be with you, I wanted to feel like that all the time. Lena... I just what I'm trying to say is, my secret is... I love you... A lot."

Lena seemed moved to tears by Julian's story, _"the poor thing"! she thought._ Lena wrapped her arms tight around him, "Oh Julian..." She said, "I had no idea. I love you Julian. I love you so much. No one should have had to go through that. You are loved, especially by me! Marth cares about you and so does Caeda. They all do! You're not alone. You have us, and especially me."

Julian returned the favour, tightly embracing Lena, "Same to you Lena. No one should've bullied you, you're beautiful, inside and out. Don't listen to those doubts in your heads, 'cuz I know the real Lena and she's the prettiest darn girl in the world."

"And the real Julian is a hero with a good heart."

"Lena..."

"Julian..."

"Have you ever been kissed?"

"No..." Lena replied, "All the boys thought hated me too much for that."

"I haven't either. "Julian said, "'Cept for me it's because no girl wanted to kiss a rotten bandit."

"Well," Lena smiled, "This girl certainly does."

She and Julian then kissed each other on the lips. It was a gentle, sweet-hearted, kiss-one they both thoroughly enjoyed.

"Oh That was, astounding!" Lena remarked.

"Haha! Yeah!" Julian agreed, "Promise you will never leave my side Lena."

"I never shall." She then cradled herself into his arms, Little did Julian know that Matthis had seen their whole kiss.

It was then that Marth called Julian over. "I'll be right back." He said. "See you late Julian!" she called after him.

It was then that Matthis made his presence known.. "Lena, I saw what happened. Julian tried to force himself upon you with a kiss. I told you to be careful. If that's how he's going to treat you, you shouldn't see him." He said sternly.

"No! I wanted him to kiss me." Lena said, "that's not it at all!"

"Then he's bewitched you!" Matthis said, "There's only one thing he wants from you and I won't allow you to give it to him. He's a rotten scoundrel Lena, a lowly common thief. You deserve better!"

"No brother!" Lena protested back, sounded just as forceful as him, "You're wrong! You... You don't understand at all! Julian is different, he has a good heart. What you just saw early was him pouring out his heart to me, and I to him. I love him Matthis! I won't let you take away my love, just...just...leave it alone, Stay out of this!" Lena then was feeling like crying, she had never yelled at her brother like this before. She then ran off how could she have brought herself to do such a thing? Matthis stood in awe, his little sister had just stood up to him for the first time in her life. That was not what was supposed to happen. He took a seat on the bench by the fire and continued thinking.

"I was just trying to protect Lena, why won't she listen to reason?" He sighed, and then noticed that Nyna had come over, she noticed her looked troubled and sat down next to him. "Is something that matter Matthis?" She asked.

"It's my sister." He said, "Normally she listens to me but this time I was trying to warn her about Julian and... Well, she stood up to me and yelled back. I'm just trying to protect her. She should listen to reason."

"Oh, Matthis..." Nyna said, "Lena's not a little girl anymore, she's a woman. You should be happy she's found love."

"But now that she has that... Julian... She doesn't need me..." Matthis said sheepishly.

"She'll always need you Matthis!" Nyna said, "you're her brother! *sigh* look... when my brothers were alive I always needed them, sometimes I feel as though I need them now. They looked out for me no matter how old I got, and Lena will still need you. You're her one and only brother, Julian wont replace you in respect. You are not losing Lena, you just have to accept that she may have found the love of her life. She's grown up Matthis, she's not a little girl anymore. Go apologise to your sister Matthis, you're her only brother and she'll always need you to be there for her. And maybe, Think of Julian as your little brother too, for he was practically alone before he met Lena, he needs good friends and company as much as he needs Lena. So go Matthis, and make amends."

"Nyna... I... Had no idea." Matthis replied, "I shall apologise to Lena! Right now! Thank you for the advice, I think I understand a little better now."

"You're very welcome." Nyna replied. She watched as Matthis walked away. She did miss her brothers, those two always had her back. But she would swallow tears, she had cried enough already.

Meanwhile Julian had been comforting a crying Lena. "Oh Julian! What have I done!" She sobbed, "I've never yelled at Matthis before in my life! H-he's... My brother... I don't want him to hate me!" "He doesn't hate you Lena." Julian said, tenderly rubbing Lena as he held her in his arms, "Everything will be alright, you'll see."

"I should apologise, maybe that will make things better..." Lena whispered. "Alright Lena, maybe that is what's best." Julian said, "I wouldn't know, I never had a family, let alone a brother. But I'm still proud of you for standing up for yourself. Not all girls can do that. You're an amazing girl, after all..." Lena smiled,

"I will apologise." She said. But just at the moment Matthis stepped in. "Lena..." He said, it still hurt him to see her wrapped up in the arms of that... Thief... Julian. But he had to let it go, Lena loved him after all.

"Remember what Nyna said" he thought, "You're not just doing this for yourself." "I'm sorry I said the things I did. I was wrong to say such to you. I'm sorry Lena." He said. Lena ran from Julian's arm and into her brother's. "I forgive you! Oh, I do forgive you! Let us never fight again!" Lena said.

Julian, feeling out-of place in this happy moment pulled off to the side. "And I must apologise to you also Julian." Matthis said, "I should not have accused you like I did. I only said that because I was afraid of my little sister growing up. I was afraid that she wouldn't need me anymore. I know now that you are a good man, I even saw you take an arrow to the shoulder for her. I would've done the same thing. I hope you can accept my apology."

"Of course I accept your apology." Julian said, "it... Just feels odd 'cuz usually I'm the one doing the apologising.., I guess now were friends."

"I was hoping you would think of me as a brother. For perhaps I might just be your brother-in-law one day."

"Uh... Yeah... Alright... It'll take some getting used to though." Julian said.

"And don't have to worry about me not needing you." Lena said, "You're my brother Matthis, I'll always need you." "And I'll always be here for you. And if you ever need anything Julian, you can always talk to me."

"Uh... Alright..." Julian said, with smile. 'Good' he thought, 'Matthis and I are friends now. Maybe I will start to think of him as a brother-as odd as that sounds. I've always wanted a family of my own, now it seems I've found one. All because of Lena. I really love her, I mustn't ever lose her.'

It seemed as though his childhood dreams had come true. As Matthis looked into his sisters eyes, he knew her childhood dreams had come true too. He remembered when she was little and he would watch her as she frolicked in the flower fields. She would tell him how she wanted to be a princess and have a fairy tale prince come and rescue her: but who would've though Julian, the lowly orphaned thief would be her prince?

It surely must've been destiny that those two met that one evening. A love-starved thief in need of a guiding angel, and an insecure cleric in need of a comforting prince... Julian and Lena. Lena and Julian. That's how it would be forever, always by each others side.


End file.
